Kingdom Hearts: my reimagining
by jay city
Summary: My reimaging. Sora lives an ordinary life. However, he is haunted by a story that he had long forgotten that becomes real.
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts

Sora realized he was awake, but didn't want to believe where he was. He dreamt of getting off of the prison in which he and his friends were held. Sora attempted to escape by boat again. With waves as treacherous as those he could never leave. He had five friends. There was Wakka who got away with everything. He sold some liquor to Sora when Sora was 10. Sora was drunk for a whole day, but didn't hold it to him. Wakka had an obsession over the beach ball he always carried. Tidus was Wakka's bitch after what happened in a little duel they had together. Tidus was imaginative like a 3-year old, and a real pain in the ass. He'd go around hitting people with his wooden stick he made for him. Selphie a bullshitter when it came to escaping. She doesn't believe that Sora can escape one day, because it was our destiny to stay there…...forever. Riku, a true mischief maker, who always got in trouble, was close to Sora. Riku was Sora's best friend and role model since they were little. Kairi is the last corner in Sora and Riku's triangle. Kairi was mysterious she would rarely talk, and when she did it was like dark clouds were floating over her. However Sora saw something in her that nobody had seen before. Sora wanted to lay with his eyes closed as the soothing waves surrounding him would make him go back to sleep and he'd wake up somewhere else. He heard footsteps getting louder as there shoes hit the sand.

"Hey..." a deep, depressing voice said. It was Kairi. Sora didn't need to open his eyes to see for proof.

"Damn, I guess it didn't work." Sora opened his red puffy eyes that were pulsating from the light.

"Yeah well becareful before a rock is shoved up your ass." she said stressfully.

Sora weakily began to stand, and walk towards the shack. He was told off again by Kairi. He hoped she'd at least smile on holidays, but nothing but her dark scowl. Kairi was on the island for three years now for it was unknown how she had gotten there. One day she was on the shore nearly mistaken as Sora for it was Sora who usually was on the beach due to his failed experiments of escaping. Nothing compared to his attempets though. Sora's eyes were puffy and red and had scraches that heal quickly. Kairi however had a broken arm, bleeding out of her nose and mouth, and was blind for a short time. It took her seven months to heal all of her injuries. Her first words she said on the island were two nice words "Fuck you!". Riku didn't nag her since then. She connected with them more than anybody else though. Bursting out the wooden door, Riku waved two envelopes. He was excited like a child at christmas.

"Hey, you remember Tidus bragging about his new stereo system." Actually he did. Tidus had a new stereo system that cover the whole docks.

"...um...yeah"

"He's inviting us to a fucking rave, man!" Riku jumped up and down, threw Sora's invitation at him, then ran away.

* * *

That night Sora, Riku and Kairi were in Riku's room.

"God I hope this isn't another prank. I hate those things." The trio were always pranked by them. Waterballoons, rotten eggs, even used toilet papper.

"They do it again I'll claw their fucking eyes out. And if they do I hope it's not with that story you told me." Sora looked at Riku curiously.

"What story?" Riku looked out the window.

"It was 5 years ago. Ansem wasn't ordinary. He was disturbed. He was founded by a local on the street. One night he picked up a knife and killed the local's apprentices. The local was missing. He never puts the knife down...ever." Sora was a bit disturbed by the story, but didn't beleive a word of it.

"Wow you're no Steven King." Sora pretended he wasn't scared.

"I'm gone." Kairi was either scared of that story or...wait since when was she scared of anything. Sora walked towards the door.

"See ya." Riku turned on the T.V. When Sora closed the door to his room, he immeadiatly locked it. He also had closed the window, and closed the curtains. For the first time, one of Riku's stories was scaring him to death. Riku told him stories of the booogieman, Freddy Krueger, and Jason Vorhees. The story may not seem like much, but the story was true. He already heard about it on the news 23 people were slaughtered. No news of him since. The massacre gave him nightmares when he was a kid. It tormented him and now it was back.


	2. Chapter 2

The Dark Arrives

Sora awakes in front of his T.V. with the program ended, and all that's left would be static. Bang! Sora jumps and his skin turn white, as he hoped that it didn't come from the kitchen. He rushed down the wooden steps. He found that Riku and Kairi were fighting again. As he let them have there fight, he opened the pantry to get some bread. Kairi was really giving it to Riku more times than Sora could count, and for the first time he saw tears in her eyes. Something weird was going on. It was like he was in a Twilight Zone episode. Sora was afraid, but he still had to ask. Kairi looked up at him when he did. She gave Riku a kick and then left flipping them both off. Sora looked at Riku this time he was bleeding out of his mouth, and the blood spilled all the way down to his shirt.

"What did you do this time hit on her?" Riku tried his best to open his black eye, and to speak out of his full-of-blood mouth.

"The story..." He said spitting a couple drops of black-red blood out of his mouth. Sora looked at him angrily this time.

"You know that Shit scares her. What's the matter with you?" Sora was so furious he could kick his ass right then. Riku stared up at him with his blood-shot eyes.

"He's coming and he'll kill us all." Sora looks out at the window to see the moon's light reflecting off of Kairi's hair. She was running towards the docks. Sora was confused. Who's coming to kill them? From then on things went the opposite way. Instead of being mean Kairi wanted to live each day to the fullest. Instead of being chatty and tough Riku was quiet and scared. Things are not what they use to be anymore. The next night was the night for all of us to cut loose. We went to the wrecked ship as instructed, but no one was there. We started to look for them. I went to check in Selphie's room. As I opened the door, I could see more of a bloodied body. Selphie had been butchered. I jumped when I heard Kairi's cry of terror. She discovered that Tidus had been hung by his organs. Wakka was found hung by his deflated ball. Kairi ran outside screaming.

"I need you to work together one of your little magical boats, and get me the hell out of here!" Kairi was having a mental breakdown. He would have to if he knew who the killer was. Honestly, he wouldn't have believed the story came to life, but with the news channel memories and this. Nothing was impossible. As Sora and Riku ran after Kairi, they grew more tired and passed out.


End file.
